how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erste Male
'Erste Male '''ist die zwölfte Episode der zweiten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 08.01.2007 in den USA und am 10.01.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Robin will Ted sagen, dass sie ihn liebt, jedoch kann sie sich nicht dazu überwinden und sagt stattdessen "widerlich". Als sie Lily dies erzählt, gesteht sie ihr, dass sie dies noch nie zu einem Mann gesagt hatte, da sie in einer Beziehung noch nie so weit gekommen war. Robins Schwester, Katie, kommt das erste Mal nach New York und Ted schlägt vor, gemeinsam das ''Empire State Building zu besuchen. Als Robin ihre Schwester abholt, erfährt sie, dass diese nun einen Freund hat, der sich unreif benimmt und in Katies Gegenwart andere Frauen anmacht. Ihr Freund kam mit nach New York, um seine Cousine zu besuchen und Katie sagt Robin, dass sie vorhat, mit Kyle in dieser Nacht Sex zu haben. Robin bittet ihre Freunde dazu, mit ihr gemeinsam, ihre Schwester davon zu überzeugen, dies nicht zu tun. Die Freunde und Kylie besuchen gemeinsam das Empire State Building und benutzen es als Metapher, um Katie klar zumachen, noch zu warten. Katie sagt, dass Robin scheinheilig sei, da sie Robins Tagebuch gelesen hatte und daher wüsste, dass sie ebenfalls mit 16 schon Sex gehabt hätte. Katie verschwindet wütend, um zu rauchen. Währenddessen erzählen allthumb|left|400pxe die Geschichte von ihrem ersten Mal. Barney erzählt eine Geschichte, die komplett aus Dirty Dancing übernommen wurde. Lily und Marshall wollten damals eigentlich noch warten, damit es etwas besonderes wird, jedoch konnten sie es dann doch nicht erwarten und hatten im Beisein Teds Sex, da dieser im oberen Bett des Stockbetts lag. Robin erzählt, dass ihr Freund ihr damals "mittendrin" gestanden hatte, dass er schwul war. Sie meint, dass, obwohl sie nur beinahe Sex hatte, es trotzdem zählen würde. Als Lily sagt, dass es nicht zählen würde, erfährt Marshall, dass Lily schon einmal beinahe Sex mit ihrem High-School Freund Scooter gehabt hatte. Lily versteht nicht, warum Marshall wütend ist und sie vergelicht Sex mit dem Empire State Building: niemand würde ein Ticket für die Lobby kaufen und es würde erst zählen, wenn man oben gewesen ist. Und sie und Scooter waren nur "in der Lobby". Katie kommt zurück und sagt, dass sie sich mit Kyle treffen will. Robin sagt, dass sie nur einmal ihre Jungfräulichkeit verlieren könne und dies mit einem besonderen Jungen tun sollte. Katie sagt, dass Robin schon mit "hunderten" Männern Sex gehabt hätte und nicht jeden geliebt haben könnte. Robin sagt, dass sie für jeden etwas empfunden hatte und Katie fordert sie heraus und fragt sie, ob sie Ted liebt. Ted nimmt Robin beiseite und sagt ihr, dass ihm das nicht so wichtig ist. Robin sagt, dass sie es nicht so schnell sagen wolle (so wie Ted) und nennt Ted eine "Ich liebe dich Hure". Daraufhin nennt Ted Robin eine "Ich liebe dich Nonne" und nimmt sein "Ich liebe dich" zurück.thumb|320px Zukunfts-Ted versucht seinen Kindern weiszumachen, dass, als Katie mit Kyle geschlafen hatte, sie mit Fünflingen schwanger wurde, in eine Wohnwagen Anlage zog und an einer Alkohol Vergiftung starb. Aber in Wirklichkeit hatte Katie nicht mit Kyle geschlafen, da Ted sie dazu überreden konnte, mit einer Geschichte von seinem ersten Mal. Er hatte damals einem Mädchen gesagt, dass er sie liebt, obwohl dass nicht stimmte, nur, um mit ihr zu schlafen. Er sagt, dass 17-jährige Jungs alles tun würden, um Sex zu haben, sogar die netten. Katie sagt Kyle, dass sie warten will und er macht mit ihr Schluss. Robin sagt, dass sich diese Geschichte nicht nach Ted anhören würde und Ted sagt ihr, dass es anders herum gewesen war. Schließlich sagt Robin Ted, dass sie ihn liebt. Am Ende der Episode nimmt die Gruppe Katie noch einmal zum Empire State Building, da Marshall sagt, dass das letzte mal nicht gezählt hatte, da sie nicht aus der Lobby gekommen waren. Lily sagt, dass, nach dieser Logik, Marshall der Einzige ist, mit dem sie je Sex gehabt hatte. Später in der Bar fragen die Freunde Barney nach der wahren Geschichte seines ersten Males. Nachdem Barney versucht, einige Sex-Szenen aus Filmen zu erzählen, enthüllt er, dass er das erste Mal Sex mit 23 mit der 45-jährigen Freundin seiner Mutter, Rhonda hatte. Ihm zuliebe tun die Freunde so, als hätten sie die wahre Geschichte nie gehört. Zitate Musik *The Weepies - "Gotta Have You" *Mickey & Sylvia - "Love Is Strange" *Nada Surf - "Always Love" *Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes - "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" Fehler *Als Barney sagt, dass seine Bettdecke noch 2 Wochen nach Menthol-Zigaretten gerochen hätte, kann das nicht stimmen, da er sein erstes Mal bei ihr hatte. *Die Gang müsste wissen, dass Barney sein erstes Mal nicht vor seinem 23. Lebensjahr hatte, da er in "Spieleabend" bereits seine Geschichte mit Shannon erzählt hatte. Die beiden hatten vor, bis zur Hochzeit mit dem Sex zu warten. *Als Ted von seinem ersten Mal mit Molly erzählt hat er seine Hose beim aufstehen an. Einen Augenblick später steht er in Unterhosen da und zieht sich die Hose hoch. Sobald er dann Robin den wahren Ablauf erzählt ist das gleiche mit Mollys Hose. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Die Geschichte von Marshalls und Lily erstem Mal wurde in der Folge Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt erwähnt. *Nachdem Lily und Marshall Sex hatten und es ein weiteres Mal tun wollten, erfährt man, dass Ted in der Nähe ist, da er genervt "Bitte nicht" stöhnt. Dies ist ein Side-Kick der Serie *Lilys High-School Freund Scooter wird erwähnt. *Die Geschichte von Barneys erstem Mal taucht in der Folge Schweiß, Tränen und Heidi wieder auf. *Barney erzählt seine Autobahn-Theorie. In der Folge Ted Mosby, Architekt erwähnt Barney die "Sechs-Stunden-Ausfahrt". *Ted erzählt eine "witzige Anekdote". Anspielungen *Barney erzählt die Geschichte aus Dirty Dancing. Außerdem sagt Marshall, dass er einen Ohrwurm von "She's Like the Wind" hätte. *Barney erwähnt die Filme: Ich glaub ich steh' im Wald, Lockere Geschäfte und WarGames. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden